Just tell me why
by the free time writer
Summary: Robin starts to get distant, locking himself in his room to work. The simple mention of his real name makes him explode in anger...That's when Starfire wants to learn more about his past. Pairings: RobStar.
1. Cold

**Yeah, I know. I should be finishing "Things don't always have to change" first. But I just had to. Puppy dog face**

**-x-**

**Just tell me why**

Everyone was doing the usual at titans' tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg playing videogames (and occasionally fighting because of them), Raven was meditating, Robin was locked in his room doing his research, while Starfire wondered why he always worked so hard, even though there was no need to at the moment.

They came back from Tokyo several months ago, yet, Robin was every day more distant. And every time she went to his room he would barely talk to her and ask her to leave with the whole 'I'm working right now' thing.

She sighed, he wasn't the Robin she knew anymore.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud "Boo-Yah!" She turned around and saw Cyborg doing his victory dance.

"Dude, that's so not fair!" said Beast Boy.

"What? The fact that I'm better than you at video games?" said Cyborg, grinning.

"No, the fact that you _cheated_!" he said.

Raven, whose meditation was also interrupted, sent an annoyed glance at the two teammates.

"Oh, Great. It's going to start again." She said.

"I didn't cheat!"

"You so did!"

"Didn't."

"Did."

"DIDN'T.!"

"DID!"

"QUIET!" yelled Raven. Starfire got up of her spot and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Star?" asked Cyborg.

"I am taking some food to Robin." she said, pointing to the plate of pizza she was holding.

"Then go ahead, the boy's gonna starve himself if he keeps locked in his room." he said, smirking.

She was now at Robin's door.

"Come in." she heard when she knocked on the door. She got in the dark room.

"Greetings, friend, I thought you may be hungry." she said happily, putting the plate on his desk.

"Thanks." he said coldly. "But now I need you to leave, I'm working."

"Robin, do you not think that you have been overworking?" she asked.

"No." he simply said.

"But, Robin…"

"I don't need your concern."

She sighed. It was hard trying to get his softer side to appear, mostly now that he was so distant.

"Please leave." He said.

"_Richard…_"

His eyes widened at the mention of his real name. Memories hit him like a bullet.

_He was standing near a younger version of himself. Nine-year old Richard Grayson walked towards his parents._

"_Mommy, are you sure you're going to be ok?" he asked._

"_Don't worry, sweetie." Said a young woman who he recognized as Mary Grayson. "We've practiced for months."_

"_Yeah, son, nothing's going to happen." said a man who he recognized as John Grayson._

"_And now, the most spectacular presentation you've ever seen." said a voice from the stage. "The flying Graysons!"_

"_It's our turn." said John. "Whish us luck."_

_Minutes later the young boy panicked as he saw the trapeze ropes breaking._

_And his parents falling._

_Falling…_

Robin was now shaking, his face sweaty as anger passed through his nerves.

"Don't…ever…call me…like that again…" he said through gritted teeth.

"But…" said Starfire, who now had her eyes widened in fear.

"GET OUT!" he yelled. "GET OU AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Starfire gasped. Her eyes teared. She gave Robin one more frightened look before running out of the door. Robin sighed and hit his fist into his desk.

_Stupid, stupid, I'm so stupid! _He thought

Starfire got quickly into her room, tears falling from her eyes. She'd never seen Robin so angry. She lay on her bed and kept sobbing.

…

Next day at breakfast, Robin appeared at the common room.

"Well, look who's gotten out to the light!" said Cyborg.

"Dude, we haven't seen you in days!" said Beast Boy.

He walked towards where Starfire was.

"Look, Star, I…" he started.

She walked away, ignoring him.

"Hmpf!"

"Star, I need to talk to you." he said.

She turned around, her eyes filled with both sadness and anger.

"I believe you want me to "leave you alone"." She said, then walked away to her room. The other titans looked at Robin wide-eyed.

"Dude, not cool." Said Beast Boy.

"I agree with BB, you shouldn't have treated her like that yesterday." said Cyborg.

"How do you…?" said Robin.

"We were able to hear your _soft_ voice." Said raven with her usual sarcasm.

…

Starfire was sitting on her bed, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Please leave, I do not want to talk to anyone." she said.

"It's me Star." Said Robin. "Please let me in."

She sighed and opened the door. Then sat back on her bed. He got in the room and say next to her.

"Starfire, please talk to me." He said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm sorry."

"You always say that." she said. "But then you do it again."

"Starfire, listen…" he started.

"No, you listen." she said, suddenly getting mad. "Is enough!"

"Star…"

"I do not even know why do I keep trying." Her voice softened as her eyes teared. "Robin, you are the leader, so how could you be so blind? You always hurt us…me…"

He was surprised by her sudden reaction. His eyes widened as she continued to talk.

"I always try to be by your side. I want to understand you, but maybe I am too innocent for you. I wish I could help you taking away what troubles you. So I still don't understand, why you try to avoid us if we are always there for you!"

"Star…I…"

"And now you seem to forget everything! Don't you remember all the times you closed the door on my face? Do you remember?"

"Star I don't rememb…"

"Because I _do_ remember, and you hurt me when I just tried to help you…"she said, a single tear running down her face.

Now he did remember, that night…when he was being haunted by Slade.

"_Robin!" __ Slade whirled and ran in her direction. __  
"Starfire, stop him!"  
__Their enemy charged straight past, but she looked wildly around as if still trying to figure out where he was. Up came Robin after a moment, finding nothing but rain-soaked forest as far as the eye could see. Teeth clenched in frustrated fury, and pan to the totally bewildered Tamaranean. She looked around, still trying to bend her brain around what has just happened, and Robin seized her arm, startling a gasp out of her.__  
" What happened?"  
__"__You are hurting me."  
__"__ Slade ran right by you! How could you let him get away?"  
Starfire's __eyes teared up briefly._

"_But...Robin...there was no one there."_

"You don't even care!!! You always push us away!!! But I am tired of your games and secrets." said Starfire, tearing up again. "You never open."

"I…"

"You are always, as they say… "_cold_"." As she said that, she started sobbing again. Guilt covered Robin, he hated to see her like that.

"Starfire…" he said softly, then gently put his arms around her.

Once tense, she relaxed to his grip and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

**-x-**

**Did you like the story so far?**


	2. Nightmare

**Chapter 2 for ya. [Fluffiness Warning!!!!**

**-x-**

Starfire woke up and went to the kitchen/common room. She soon heard the usual argument of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"DUDE! Could you once let me get my tofu waffles?"

"I said it, man, no one wants your tofu waffles!"

"_I _want tofu waffles!"

"Well, _I _want bacon!"

"Dude, that's meat!"

"Meat."

"Tofu."

"MEAT."

"TOFU."

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"QUIET!" yelled Raven. Her eyes glowed and the control panels broke in two. "Does that really have to happen _every… single…day_?!" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Um…yeah?" they answered.

Before anyone could say anything, they noticed Starfire.

"Hey, Star. Feeling any better?" said Cyborg.

"Did work-boy apologize to you?" asked Raven.

"In fact, he did." Said Starfire, while she grabbed a cup of coffee. "He went to my room last night."

"Ohhhhh, he went to your _room_?" said Beast Boy, smirking. "I wonder what happened there."

Raven gave him a disgusted look.

"You're such a pain in the…"

Before she could finish, Robin walked into the room. He grabbed a cup of coffee and a toast.

"'Morning." He said, and then walked away to his room.

Beast Boy's animal instincts sensed a strange emotion in Robin, was it…sadness?

"Guys, I could tell Robin's sad about something." He said.

"I shall go and talk to him." Said Starfire.

"You sure?" said Cyborg. "'Cause, ya know, he can get really pissed when he doesn't wanna talk to anybody."

"I know that." She said. Then left to his room.

…

"Robin?" she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She got in the room. It now had the windows open, so it wasn't dark like the last time she went there. Robin was sitting on his bed looking outside the window.

"Robin…" she started hesitantly. "Does something trouble you?"

"Don't you remember which day is today?" he said.

_No_, was the right answer, but, instead of talking she just stared at him. She could feel his sadness.

"It's my parents' death anniversary." He said.

"I…did not know…sorry." She said.

"It's ok." He said, smiling, but soon his smile faded. "I just miss them so much…" He tried to hold the tears.

She sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Do not hold the tears." She said softly.

"Huh?"

"When you cry, your sadness somehow goes away with your tears." She said.

He stared into her eyes, they showed caring, concern…love? Maybe…

"Thanks, Star." He said, smiling again.

Outside Robin's door…

"Do you hear any yelling?" asked Cyborg.

"Nope." Said beast Boy, who was morphed into a dog, so he could hear better. "Still peaceful."

"Not for too long." Said a voice behind them. The voice belonged to Raven, who had her hands on her hips and had a "these two are so immature" expression.

"Uh…hi, Raven, heh…we were just…" started Beast Boy.

"Leaving." She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the common room, Cyborg followed.

…

Night came again at Jump City. The titans were sleeping peacefully, well, most of them.

Starfire was wakened suddenly by noise in the room next door…Robin's. She could hear him struggling. She got up of her bed and went to his door. She knocked, but no one answered, so she opened the door. She saw Robin, he was asleep, but blabbing and yelling occasionally. She could see he was having a nightmare.

She quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed a wet towel. Then she went back to Robin's room. Softly placing the towel on his sweaty forehead.

"Robin." She called. He didn't wake up.

"Mom…dad…no…no…!" he blabbed.

"Robin." She placed her hand on his chest.

"NOOO!" he yelled, opening his eyes. He was breathing heavily and shaking.

"Lie down." Said Starfire, while she gently pushed his torso. He slowly relaxed, his breathing going back to normal, but still shaking.

"Star…"

"Shhh." She continued to dab the towel so that he would return to his regular temperature.

"I'm sorry I woke you. This is embarrassing..." He whispered as his face started to get red.

"Do not worry about that." She said. He sat up. She started dabbing the towel around his neck, noticing he was wearing a red t-shirt with black boxers, though he still had his mask on.

"Let me see your eyes." She said, reaching with her hand to his mask, she slowly took it off of his face. His blue eyes stared at her green ones with surprise. Starfire had never acted so…protective. She had a serious, but at the same time, concerned look in her face.

"Your nightmare." She said, after some time. "Is it frequent?"

"It haunts me almost every night." He said, his voice cracking. "But it got worse."

She stared at him, worried, he looked so…vulnerable. She decided not to ask him more about his parents yet. It was too much for a night. He was surprised when suddenly she pulled him into a hug.

"I am going to my room now." She said, getting up.

"Could you…could you stay here…with me?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Of course." She lay down on his bed and cuddled to him, wrapping her arms around him.

And soon they were sharing a peaceful sleep.

**-x-**

**All I have to say is: Awwwwwwww!**


	3. Pancakes and orange juice

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Starfire woke up, briefly opening her eyes. She could feel Robin breathing next to her. Not wanting to let the moment go away, she closed her eyes again and nuzzled her forehead against his chest.

Cyborg walked to Robin's room. He opened the door, forgetting to knock.

"Hey, Robin. I wanted to…" he then noticed with a gasp that Starfire was there with Robin, and they were both sleeping. "Uh…maybe later…" he said, before leaving.

"You guys, come and see this!" said Cyborg when he ran into the common room.

"See what?" asked Raven in her usual monotone tone.

"C'mon!" he dragged her, Beast Boy and Terra **(AN: Yes, she's here. In chap 1 I said ****several months passed****. For those, who didn't get what I meant, read "Things don't always have to change".)** to Robin's room.

"Dude, what…?"

"Shhh! don't make noise." He whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" said Beast Boy, whispering as well.

They got to Robin's door. Cyborg opened it carefully.

"'Cause I don't wanna wake them." He pointed to the bed with his index finger.

The confused trio looked at the direction Cyborg was pointing. And, boy, were they surprised.

"Awww.How cute!" said Terra.

"Wait a second…is Robin without his mask?" said Beast Boy. "He never takes his mask off!"

"Unless," said Cyborg, who now had a huge (and scary) smirk in his face. "He also took _other_ clothing off. That would explain the weird noises I heard last night."

Raven gave him a look of disgust.

"I don't even wanna know what's inside your head sometimes." She said.

"C'mon, let's leave them alone." said Terra. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and went back to the common room, with the other two following.

"'Kay, now, who wants pancakes?" said Cyborg.

…

Starfire opened her eyes, along with a waking up Robin.

"Hey." He said.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She said, giggling. She blushed when she noticed she still had her arms around him. He noticed it too, blushing in a deep shade of red.

"Uh…we should go and get breakfast." He said.

"Ok, I should…"

"Yeah."

She let go of him and they got up, both still blushing. He cleared his throat.

"Hey! Look who's finally up!" said Cyborg when they arrived at the common room. "Want some pancakes?" He offered them a plate.

"Yeah, thanks, Cy." Robin grabbed the plate and took a seat at the kitchen. Starfire sat next to him.

"So…what exactly were you two doing last night?" asked Cyborg, grinning.

Robin, who was drinking a glass of orange juice, spited it out, coughing and gasping.

"That's-cough-none-cough-of your business." He said.

"Then _something_ happened." Said Cyborg.

"Yes, but it is not what you are thinking." Said Starfire, sending a nervous glance at Robin. She though she shouldn't tell anyone about his nightmare.

"Ok, I won't press the subject." Said Cyborg.

"Good." Said Robin.

**-x-**

**Sorry, short chapter.**

**Btw, Cyborg can be such a perv sometimes! XD**


	4. Bloody figure

**Here's chapter 4 for ya!**

**-x-**

It was now almost evening, the sun was setting, which made the sky have a beautiful orange color.

Robin sat on the tower's roof, watching the sunset, when he heard foot steps. He turned around and saw Starfire.

"Greetings, friend, May I join you?" she said.

"Um…sure, Star." He said. She sat by his right side.

"After your nightmare, I kept wondering…how did your parents…" she stopped when she saw the look in his face. "Sorry, I reminded you of them."

"They were acrobats." He said. "One day, the trapeze rope broke."

"Oh, I am…very sorry…" she said.

"You don't need to be." He got closer to her, which gave her chills.

"I've been thinking about everything you said to me the other day." He said.

"And I realized that I often act like a jerk with you."

"Robin…"

"It's just…I-I hurt you and…and I hated myself for that." He said.

"Do not hate yourself…you are a great person." She said.

"No, that's you." He got even closer to her, she blushed. Their faces were inches apart.

"You were…distant lately." She said.

"I know. But I can change that." He said, leaning in. She did the same. Both closing their eyes, their lips almost touching…

The tower's alarm sounded. They sighed in frustration and went inside.

"What's going on?" asked Robin, when they got in the common room. The TV screen flashed and a face appeared there. A face the titans knew way too well.

"Slade." Said Robin.

"Hello Robin." Said Slade. "It's nice to see old faces, isn't it?"

"What are you planning?" said Robin in an angry tone.

"Easy, Robin. I was about to tell you." The camera moved to a person, kneeled down and injured, blood was all over the floor. "I think…you may know him." At that moment, the titans were able to see who it was.

They all looked wide-eyed to the figure of…Batman.

"Wow." Said Cyborg.

"No way!" said Beast Boy.

Starfire gasped.

"That's not good." Said Terra.

"Definitely not good." Said raven.

"No…" said Robin. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Nothing that you're not able to see." He said calmly. "You've got two hours to find him. _Tic-tac _Robin." The screen flashed again and turned off.

Robin hit his fist on the control panel.

"We're gonna find him and we're gonna take him out of there. Titans, move, now!"

"Ok, just…don't loose it." Said Cyborg.

"I won't." he said. "Just when I get to Slade."

**-x-**

**Did you wait for that one? **

**When I said Robin's past, I meant Batman as well.**


	5. Following the trail

**Here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

They were now searching through the streets of Jump City, it was raining heavily.

Robin approached he picked up and object from the ground, it was a small crest with the figure of a bat in it. Then cocked an eyebrow quizzically at the sound of echoing footsteps. At a distance, a man was walking between two of the many buildings; a large shadow was cat on the wall behind him.  
**"**Freeze!" yelled Robin.  
The man was off like a shot; the spooked fellow raced along the way, but a birdarang flashed into view and embed itself in the concrete, bringing him up short. Robin followed it down, throwed him against the wall, and held up the small crest with Batman's insignia on it.  
"Tell me everything you know about this!"  
The frightened chap could only stutter and mumble inarticulately.  
**"**Answer me! Now!" He shoved the man to the wall, harder.  
**"**I've never seen it before! I don't know anything! Honest!"  
As he says this, Raven's powers spread over Robin's torso. The Titan-turned-Dirty-Harry was then slung across to the wall of the opposite building and pinned to it as she maintained her hold, the other four approached.  
**"**You said you could handle it." Said raven, releasing him.  
**"**You promised." Said Starfire. He slides down.   
**"**We're wasting time." Said Robin angrily, striding off.

"Uh, guys?" said Terra. "Look what I found."

The other five approached her. She was kneeled down looking at something on the ground.

"Blood." Said Raven when she saw what Terra was looking at. "A whole trail of it."

"Looks like Slade forgot to do the cleaning up." Said Cyborg.

"Let's follow." Said Beast Boy. "It might help us find Batman."

They quickly walked through the avenue, the blood trail was long, which made Robin worried, apparently, Batman had already lost a lot of blood.

The trail led them to an abandoned small building. No sign of Batman, or Slade.

"Empty?" said Starfire in disappointment.

"Oh man!" said Cyborg.

"I don't believe this!" said Robin.

"Wait a second, let me check this blood." Said Cyborg. He kneeled town, catching a small sample of the blood and examinating it with his bionical arm.

"It's fake." He said, after a moment.

"Dude! Why didn't you do that earlier?" said Beast Boy.

"Uh…because I like following trails?" said Cyborg. "Well, you could've had turned into a dog, to sense it, instead of doing nothing!"

"You made us waste time!" said Robin, he was suddenly pissed.

"Why do you always have to act like this when it comes to Slade?" asked Cyborg, mad.

"Now it's different, there...THERE ARE LIVES IN DANGER, DAMNIT!"

"OH, WOULD YOU STOP IT?" yelled Terra. The three boys looked at her, wide-eyed. "Thank you." She said calmly.

"Now, if you haven't wasted your time fighting," said Raven. "You would've seen this." Cut to the source-a small tracking device on the floor. Robin approached and picked up the item. The screen showed a map of the area with two flashing dots. One dot was an arrow, and the other, Slade's mark. Extreme close-up of Robin's wide, wondering eyes, then of the flashing S, then of him. A cold smile spread across his face, now he knew exactly where to find his archenemy and, eventually, Batman, the man who raised him like his own son.

"I have found something!" said Starfire. They approached her to see what it was. A small passage on the floor, closed by a metal door. There was a note attached to it, it said…

"_Only one enters_." Read Robin. "_Do not ignore this warning_."

"Hey, Beast Boy, can you open it?" said Terra.

"Yeah, I guess." He morphed into a large gorilla and without difficulty, opened the heavy door. The titans could now see a dark fall after the passage.

"I don't know man, this seems dangerous." Said Cyborg.

"But it'll take us to Batman, and Slade." Said Robin, showing them the tracking device. "I'll do it."

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison.

"I have to save him, he's like a father to me." He said. 'I'll go, and if I don't come back in twenty minutes…"

They all gave him a shocked look.

"I'll be ok." He got near the passage, ready to climb down, but then he looked at Starfire and walked back.

"I have to do something first." He said, he approached Starfire. "Star…"

She turned around, and, for her surprise, he pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke apart. He climbed down the passage. Starfire looked at him fading away in the darkness, touching her lips.

**-x-**

**Hahaha, you so didn't expect that! Or…did you?**

**Anyways, review, please!**


	6. Death blaster

**Here's chapter 6 for ya! I hope you like it.**

**-x-**

Robin's feet touched the ground, he looked around and saw a small tunnel.

"Ok, then that's it." He said. Then he followed the light that came from a stone-made room.

He entered the room, he could see a lot of blood, real blood, all over the floor, and, near that, was the bruised figure of Batman.

"Bruce…" he said.

"You made it." Said Batman, weakly.

"How did he…how did he capture you?" he asked, still scared from seeing Batman so vulnerable.

"Smoke bomb in the batcave." Spoke someone. The person got out of the shadows, revealing himself. Slade.

"Then, some electrodes helped keeping the old bat steady." He said. "And about the bruises…let's say it's been a while since I didn't have some amusement."

Robin had now his fists closed in furry and his teeth gritted. "He…never did anything to you…"

"I'm just playing old villain strategy." Slade said, smirking. "Hurt your enemies' loved ones and use it to destroy them." He then stepped closer to Robin. "I actually don't believe you didn't realize that, Robin. All this time…_you _were my target."

Robin's eyes widened as he backed off. Slade's minions surrounded him in distance.

"Kill him."

In the second the robots jumped to attack, Robin pressed the communicator's alert button.

…

The titans' communicators started to beep.

"Robin is in trouble!" yelled Starfire.

"He's not the only one…" said Terra in a scared tone. The others turned around, about thirty robots were surrounding them.

"We're so screwed…"

…

Robin was thrown to the floor, getting up he launched some of his discs at the minions. Then he was suddenly hit by a strong fist. The robots kept hitting him, and hitting him hard. He tried to react, instantly failing.

He was grabbed by one of the robots and showed away, slamming the wall.

Getting up again re ran towards Slade and tried to kick him, but he was caught by the leg by one of the minions and showed away again, his head hitting the floor.

"Enough." Said Slade in a cold voice, the minions backed off. "He's mine."

He grabbed his blaster and stepped close to deliver a point-blank kill shot.

"No, Robin!" yelled Batman.

"You loose, I win." Said Slade to Robin. "Say hello to death for me."

However, when he was about to shot, his hand was hit by one of Batman's boomerangs. Slade turned to face him. Batman was standing with fury in his eyes, ready to attack.

"No one…ever…hurts…my son." He said though gritted teeth.

"You shouldn't have done that." said Slade. Soon, his minions were holding Batman still. "I suppose you'll have to go first." He pointed his blaster at him.

There was a loud BOOM! And the titans got in the room.

"We have audience." Said Slade. "Excellent."

He then lifted his weapon and shot. **(AN: Dramatic slow-motion)**

"NOOOO!" In the second Slade shot the blaster, Robin jumped in front of Batman and received the attack, collapsing to the ground.

"ROBIN!" yelled Starfire.

"No…" said Raven, her eyes wide in shock. The titans froze.

Starfire quickly flew towards Robin. He then was lying unconscious in her arms.

"Robin…"

Batman, with fists closed and head down, walked slowly towards Slade.

"You crossed the line." He said angrily, lifting his head up. He had a murderous look in his eyes.

**-x-**

**Uh-oh…I think Batman's gonna kick Slade's ass!**

**Go, go Batman! XD**


	7. The final battle

**Here's chapter 7. I hope you like it!**

**-x-**

Slade backed off.

"You're not in the right circumstances for fighting, old bat." He said.

"I don't give a damn to circumstances." Said Batman. He threw his boomerang at Slade, it hit him on the chest. Slade jumped and kicked Batman on the stomach.

"You're going to regret doing this, you bastard!" yelled Batman**(AN: Uh-oh, Batman used the "b" word.)**. He punched Slade on the face, grabbed him by the leg and showed him into the floor. Slade grabbed his blaster and shot, but missed Batman's head for inches.

"Angry because I killed your side-kick?" said Slade, smirking evilly.

"HE'S _NOT _DEAD!" yelled Batman.

"That's what _you_ think." Said Slade. Batman turned around and froze when he saw Robin in Starfire's arms, his face pale with no sign of life. And Starfire had her eyes filled with tears.

"No…NO!" yelled Batman. He kneeled down and put his face in his hands.

Raven had her head down, trying to hide her teary eyes. But she suddenly had an idea. She went towards where Robin and Starfire were.

"What…what are you doing?" said Starfire.

"Healing him." An ice-colored glow involved her hands as she touched Robin's chest. Color started to come back to his face and he started to breath slowly. Slade noticed what she was doing, his eyes filled with anger.

"No…STOP HER!" he yelled. The left minions ran towards Raven, her eyes widened as she waited for the attack…but it never came.

Starfire was throwing her star-bolts at the minions, her eyes glowing in fury, she used her alien strength to throw some against the wall and her eye-beams to break some in two.

"You will not succeed in your evil plan!" she yelled.

"Foolish girl." Said Slade angry. "You'll pay for your ingenuity." He charged, ready to attack her, but was hit by a huge rock. He lifted his head, Terra stood near him.

"Nice to see me again, Slade?" she said angrily. He tried to hit her, but was stopped when a huge bear stroked him on the chest, then morphed back in human form.

"I guess you forgot we're together in this." Said Beast Boy. Slade tried to shoot him with his blaster, but a blue beam from Cyborg's sonic canon hit him, making him fall over.

"If ya mess with one of us, ya mess with us all." Said Cyborg. Slade was now surrounded by the titans. Robin stood up with the last of his strength and walked towards him.

"You loose, I win." Said Robin, before punching him on the face. Slade fainted.

Batman walked towards the group.

"Um…I'm not the kind of person who does that, but…" he gave Robin a hug.

"Thanks, Bruce." Said Robin.

"No problem." Said Batman. "I'll take this guy to jail. See you around." He grabbed Slade's unconscious body and left silently. Starfire approached Robin.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"A little woozy." He said. She hugged him.

"Are we leaving this place or not?" said Beast Boy. "I'm hungry!"

"Beast Boy, you're _always_ hungry." Said Terra. Everyone laughed.

**-x-**

**Did you like it? Review, please!**


	8. Usual day

**Here's the final chapter. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

Now at the Tower, the titans went back doing their usual things. Beast Boy and Cyborg were doing the usual tofu versus meat fight, Raven was reading one of her books, Terra was watching TV and Robin was in his room, while Starfire took him a plate of pizza.

She entered his room and placed the plate on his desk.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said.

"Thanks, Star." He said, with a smile.

"So…I am leaving you alone now." She said, hesitantly.

"You can stay if you want." He said. She smiled and sat on his bed.

"Are you working?" she asked.

"Actually not." He said. "I was just seeing some old photos." He handed her a photo album. She opened it, inside was a photo of a young couple and a baby. The woman had dark brown hair and blue eyes and the man had black hair with chocolate brown eyes. They were holding the baby while he smiled.

"Are they…?" she started.

"Yeah." He said. "My parents and me." He sat beside her, she stared at him.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"A lot." He said, his smile faded and he looked down. She placed her hand on his. He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Star." He said.

"You are welcome." She said. "Robin…"

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me? I mean…before?" she asked. He blushed.

"Um…that's because…t-that's because I love…" he didn't finish the sentence, because she pressed her lips against his. He was surprised at first, but then kissed her back as she put her arms around his neck.

The need for air made them break apart. They stared into each other's eyes, both pink in the face. She hugged him.

"I love you too." She whispered to his ear.

"Hey, what about watching a movie?" he said after some time.

"I would love to." She said, smiling. They went to the common room/kitchen, when they opened the door, they saw Cyborg holding a whole packet of tofu and running around the room, followed by a very angry Beast Boy.

"DUDE! Give me back my tofu!" said Beast Boy.

"I won't! You'll have to get it by yourself!" said Cyborg playfully.

"Give it back!"

"No."

"Give it back!"

"NO."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST GIVE IT BACK TO HIM!" said Raven, her hands glowed, she took the packet form Cyborg's hand and threw it into Beast Boy's arms.

"Hey, that's not fair! Why did ya do that?" said Cyborg.

"To shut you up." She said.

"She has a point." Said Terra. "You were starting to give me a headache."

"Wouldn't be more logical if you ate the meat and beast Boy the tofu?" said Robin to Cyborg.

"I know that, I just like to piss him off." Said Cyborg, grinning.

"Grow up." Said Raven.

"At least I don't take the fun of everything." He said.

"Excuse me?" she said.

They kept arguing while Robin and Starfire sat on the couch. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I guess this is another usual day at the Tower."

**The end**

**You must have realized by now that I love happy endings. But, anyways, did you like it? Review, please!**


End file.
